The Multiversal Reversing Adventure: Season 2: Episode 14
At the prison with Bender, Marceline, Rick and Morty, we have the four sitting together trying to think how to get out Rick: You three have any ideas how to get out of prison Bender: Not much Marceline: We're clueless on this one Rick: Really you two aren't thinking? Morty: Do you have anything Rick: I'll tell you later Bender: Rick, we would but I'd rather do it without Alchemy around Morty: Yeah that alchemist is mainly why we're taking our time Marceline: We're going to have take our own time on this Rick: Hmm, You do that The Special Agent walks up to the cell and looks in there Morty: It's this weirdo? Special Agent: Weirdo?, I am an agent, and I'm here to inspect your metal pet Bender: I'm a manbot, not a metal pet. What do you want to inspect from me Special Agent: Your RNA, for my own purposes. Bender: Play with your own test tubes somewhere else Special Agent: In due time, my little friend Marceline: That dude seems to have a Walken impression Morty: He does Marceline: Whatever, hey is that a Pokemon in the opposite cell? Bender: It is?, Grovyle. It's Me Bender The Pokemon, turns and it is an indeed a Grovyle Grovyle: I knew I recognized that voice, it's you Bender Bender: Long time no see, I mean that literally, How do you wind in Alchemy's prison Grovyle: I was actually in pursuit by a Vigilante, murderous duck when I was stealing time gears Marceline:Darkwarrior was in pursuit of you?, but why are you in Alchemy's prison Grovyle: Well,Darkwarrior was trying to bring me to justice for screwing with time. I was trying to save it from the bad future I have foreseen. Bender: How bad is it? Grovyle: Pretty Bad, but I tell that at a later time Marceline: Then why haven't you escaped. You are capable of it. Grovyle: My Prison Cell was made to resist my attacks. As for why I'm here I got transferred by a trafficking metahuman Bender: Amulet Black? Marceline: Exactly? Bender: Can you help us get out Grovyle Grovyle: I'll see if I can find anything when that Special Agent takes me to his secret hidey hole Rick: You two done with talking? Morty: We might have a plan yet!, I can tell through Bender's expression Rick: You mean that death glare? Bender: We need music, Guns and what Grovyle can find Cue to Multiversal Hell where Slade, Celes and Crowley are held. And we also have The Joker preparing his move with a weird man The Joker: Okay Fang, it's time to make our move in that prison where the others are and we will bring them in to here or poison them trying Fang: Did you bring the secret weapon you raised The Joker: I did, and with some little magic. I borrowed we can use it to cripple the prison Slade hears and has his own line to say looking he is going to strangle Joker Slade: You do what I think you're going to do. I'll kill you now Fang: Temper, Temper Slade. I suggest if you don't want to die from my touch. Keep Quiet Ventress: If you want to die, do it The Joker: Don't waste your poison on Slade, Fang. Anyway The Joker advances to Slade and Ventress baring his breath in the cell The Joker: We will bring Bender and Marceline here to Multiversal Hell here and kill you three right there with Fang's poison touch. Thawne might want you not dead for the moment, but I want you both dead. Slade: Bender will find a way out and you'll fail and If not. I'll break him out The Joker: How are you going to do that smarty pants? Slade: I'm planning a escape way, though I won't tell you how. Fang: Obviously The Joker: We'll see how everything goes. The Joker and Fang both leave with Crowley emerging from the shadows Crowley: Did you really plan one? Slade: I had you plan one, to throw Joker off Crowley: Well I used Joker's interrogation attempt to escape and I inspected the whole ground and I have some good and bad news to report Ventress: The Bad News Crowley: The Bad news, is that I can't get us out personally as I cannot warp us though I can unlock the cell. The cells supress my ability to escape. Slade: And the good News, Crowley: Well any devil that runs any hell in the multiverse can break us out with ease. The cells instant recognize the devil. And thankfully you work for a devil Slade: No, I work with a fellow Ventress: Hades Crowley: That Blue Devil or that Red Devil you associate with yourself with Slade: Honesty I perfer Hades Ventress: Ditto Crowley: Thankfully I called him Hades then busts into the room instantly opening up the escape pod Hades: Boys, Girls. Let's get out of here Slade: How did you find me and Ventress? Hades: Many of us kings of our domains share a knowledge where our brethren brothers of ruling are. Crowley is the king of hell, not the devil. So When I learned of this place, I found a dictate on Crowley and here I am Slade: Interesting Crowley: Now let's get out of here Damian Darhk then shows up and stops them in place. Darhk: I think you're going to enjoy your say here. And you show some gratitude to Thawne for reviving you Crowley: Gratitude?, If you call imprisoning in this cell gratitude, then I have no idea what is. Now let us go. "whistles" sic him boy Darhk: Huh, Hellhound. Interesting! Slade: Now I say let us through Darhk: This is gonna be fun. "summons Hive Soldiers" Take Slade. As for everyone else. I got this Ventress: I will not go down twice to some gangster Hades: I'll clear the way Crowley: Time to use my gun for once "fires a shot at Darhk" ........ Back to Bender and Marceline who are waiting for Grovyle Marceline: What's taking him? Bender: We have the music ready Rick: We have the guns ready Morty: Just not the way out Bender: There he is Grovyle is walking quietly to the cell with Special Agent and Grovyle snuck a phaser under his leafs and kicks it to Bender Bender: Thanks Grovyle: Get yourselves out and then fire on my cell and get out of here Marceline: Okay then "takes a tape player" and I got my tape ready Rick: "hands Morty the phaser" Now fire Morty at the cell. And Bender here's your shotgun Bender: "grabs it" Excellent, "takes out an assault rifle and cocks it" Now let's get some escaping done Morty: Bender, you do realize this is going to make your rap sheet longer by breaking out of jail and killing agents of the government Bender: Hey I got wrongfully imprisoned and ambushed. I wasn't given a trial or anything of the sort. I'm acting out of principle Rick: Yeah, Morty. The Government is corrupt. Morty manages to cut the bars and then uses them to free Grovyle Grovyle: Let's escape this hole Bender: Don't need to convince me, Marceline hit it Marceline: Right "turns on her mixer and plays her guitar hard core and plays the Song you Better Swim" Bender, Rick and Grovyle all begin walking and many agents notice and charge at them. The three fight back with Bender shooting each of them with his guns and breaking many of others' limbs with his hands and Grovyle is sending many of them back with Leaf Blades with Rick freezing them. Bender is even singing the song while he's shooting people Bender: I got no reason to be paranoid , What's on the hook that's what I avoid , I was born underwater without a sound With my friends in the drink and the sea all around You better swim Baby, you better swim Morty and Marceline both begin sneaking past the three as the trio is still attacking them Bender: You better swim like a tiger shark Or I'm gonna do you in An Agent fires at Bender in which Grovyle blocks the shot and attacks more of them through low sweeps at their legs Bender: I'm sorry when I'm told that I'm black and I'm white , Sometimes I'll be wrong, sometimes I'll be right I'm higher than a seal, and I'm bad to the bone You go looking for trouble, but you come alone You better swim Baby, you better swim Rick freezes more of them and then Bender pushes them out of the way as they get closer to the exit. Bender: You better swim like a tiger shark Or I'm gonna do you in Marceline goes into a guitar solo and Bender puts one of his guns away and begins socking and throwing a few agents around. Until Marceline ends her solo to get back to the song Bender: I see them come and I see them go I see big things and big people that nobody knows I'm talking at pictures and I'm paintin' 'em black I'm telling you, fish-face, you ain't never coming back You better swim Baby, you better swim Rick: You done yet? Bender: Almost, "back to singing" You better swim like a tiger shark Or I'm gonna do you in Marceline goes back into her guitar solo and as the song , Bender headshots an agent in the head with Rick and Grovyle with Morty pick-lock the door. Rick: That was awesome I will admit despite it being dragged Bender: I loving kicking ass to music. Remember Marceline when you played the Stello Kontos theme Marceline: Oh i do Rick: Now where captain Grovyle: To the top. I've studied this whole prison block Morty: You spent your time doing that Grovyle: Well what would you do Rick: Plan a escape Grovyle leads Bender, Marceline, Rick and Morty to the top where another explosion is heard and it's The Joker and Fang. The Joker: All Right where's that robot Some of the remaining agents show up on Joker and Fang Special Agent: What is the meaning of this The Joker: We are here for the robot Special Agent: Agents, this man is clearly insane lock him up The Joker: Okay Agent man, since you're not listening to me. Fang get them Fang: My pleasure, Fang jumps into battles and fights the secrets agents The Joker: Now, Robin front and center Robin from Teen Titans Go shows up and salutes to Joker Robin: Yes Mr.Joker, what is your orders The Joker: Robin you and the Titans find Bender. While we do some work Robin: Of Course sir, Titans Go Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire and Raven all show up from Teen Titans Go and next to Robin. Cyborg: Go do what Beast Boy: Play some video games? Robin: No Help Joker find his robotic nemesis Raven: We'll be on it The Joker: Oh and BB no video games until you complete your goal Beast Boy: You're so lame The Joker: I am your master kiddo, I give the commands and you will listen. Cyborg: Don't go fighting him it's unwise Starfire: Where do you think they went The Joker: Out of this cell obviously you dunce Robin: Titans Go "The five leave: Fang has basically killed all the special agents apart from the main one Fang: Your so called government agents are useless against me and my potential. So tell us. Where is he?, or I shall do the same to you Special Agent: Oh sure I'll tell you right after I'm done using my own weapon Dr.Alchemy arrives and blasts both Fang and Joker and so does Scott Scott: So you also want to capture the robot The Joker: I want him dead, and you stole him from us Fang: Darkwarrior said bring him in The Joker: But's he busy at the moment. Anyway we want what's ours Alchemy: And now we can arrest you as well. Fang: I'll deal with this Fang tries to poison Alchemy but Alchemy teleports and attacks him from behind and Fang trips Alchemy and then Alchemy kicks him in the leg knocking him down and Scott places a bomb on Fang intending to kill him, but Fang uses his poison to over-corrode the bomb The Joker: Fang, back to the ship but this your gift "Throws a bomb where Special Agent, Alchemy and Scott all are" .......... Grovyle has just lead Bender, Rick, Morty and Marceline to the top and right there the Wave Rider shows up and beams the five up to the ship Rick: Now where are we? An Englishman shows up and approaches him the five shocked characters and his name is Rip Hunter Rip: Greetings Gentlemen and women, my name is Rip Hunter and I have spent a long while looking for you Mr. Rodriguez Bender: How do you know who I am? Rip: I came to this timeline, looking for you. So you can help me and The Legends Rick: Hard pass, unless you explain why you think we can help you Rip: Well It's simple Rick. We both have a common foe and the same conviction around time Bender: Thawne?, You're against Thawne and his team? Rip: Yes, for our own reasons. But we're also here to fix the abbreviations being caused in the timeline Morty: Abbreviations Grovyle: That would be unusual in the timeline. Rip: Exactly, we were given this abbreviation to come to this place and time through Gideon and learned that it was caused by Eobard Thawne and his legion Marceline: That man is going out of his way to cause problems Bender: And this shocks you why>? Marceline: Just saying Bender: Do we have a choice? Rip: You have no choice, you have to help us. Besides if you do, I vouch to your get time travel violations ignored by those who watch over time Rick: I'm not taking no deal from no Englishman. Rip: Rick, I'll make you a free man if you help out. Rick: Still No Rick's stubbornness is making Morty mad and he calls Rick on it Morty: Rick, can you see that this is a solution to getting back home safe and sound. Hunter is offering an opportunity to do so. Are you so stubborn that you refuse simple help from a guy Rick: Jeez, Morty. You think I'd grovel. Well I'm not, if I do work with him. It's because Bender wants to. Morty: You're really something Rick Rick: Fine we'll help you. Now where's your crew Rip: I'll show them to you, while we find Slade Bender: What's his purpose? Rip: The Same reason I picked you up Bender. .............. Back to Multiversal Hell Hades and Slade are both going down the hallway fighting down HIVE with Ventress and Crowley right behind them. With Crowley firing bullets at the Hive Agents Slade: Where's Darik Crowley: He disappeared after a little while. Seems suspicious Ventress: How so Crowley: Doesn't seem like he's the kind to escape. He must want this Hades: It does bring into question why he came to begin with Slade: Perhaps he wants this Ventress: I don't doubt that Hades: Exactly Hades leads Slade, Ventress and Crowley out of the brigade and they reach the edge of hell. Which has the others questioning Hades on something obvious. Ventress: Now where Hades, we have no where to go Hades: I could get my chariot Slade: Or maybe that ship "points to the Waverider" Hades: That might work, still how did it get here Crowley: Just slip in there easy, peasy lemon squeezy Ventress: "rolls her eyes" and you dislike this guy why Slade: He is rather annoying to deal with Hades snaps his fingers and everyone arrives in the Waverider Slade: This is a rather nice ship, really nice. Rip Hunter then enters the main room seeing the 4 of them Rip: Ah, Slade good to see we found you Hades: Who are you? Rip: Captain Rip Hunter, of the Waverider. And I'm here to require your assistance Crowley: Oh, and what assistance would that be? Rip: To help in our quest through time Slade: Ours?, I only see you Bender then enters the room as well surprising Slade Bender: Yes he helping me too Slade: I see, Bender. What are you doing on the ship Bender: I got arrested too and we got out. What's Crowley doing here he's supposed to be dead? Crowley: Resurrected by Thawne, Want revenge on Thawne, willing to help. Three easy things to note Bender: Fine Slade: Let's hear what's going Hunter Rip: Then Follow me. Back at Thawne's hideout we have Eobard Thawne, The Joker, Fang and Darhk all present The Joker: My mission to acquire Bender was not successful. He was already gone at the moment Fang: And Lord Thawne, Joker's Teen Titans Go Titans managed to find where they went Robin (TTG): A huge flying ship that just appeared out of nowhere Thawne: Go on Cyborg (TTG): I did research on what we saw and it's called the Waverider Thawne and Darhik both give a look to this like they know what's being talked about Thawne: Ah, Captain Hunter. Interesting, I never thought I would hear from him Darhk: Well I dealt with him and his crew when I was serving Mallus. In addition to you The Joker: So this Rip is no surprise. Good we're not blindsided by this change in events Thawne: Cyborg, do you have anything that can help get us over to the waverider? Cyborg (TTG): I can work on something to get us there. Robin (TTG): Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven find the Wave Rider for us Beast Boy (TTG): Let's go "morphs into a pterodactyl and flies off" Starfire (TTG): Are you sure this is right to do, It's not like our boss looks trustworthy Robin (TTG): I know it's unusual not taking orders from me, But Joker saved our lives, he brought us back from near death. The least we can do is serve him The Joker: Yeah, I saved your ungrateful lives. And Slade is on that ship, you know the man who nearly killed you all. Cyborg (TTG): Exactly why we should do this Raven (TTG): Starfire does have a point, he doesn't look trustworthy Darhk: I may not be part of your Titans team, but Joker does give the look of "I have 10 personalities and they all eat children" on his face The Joker: Get to Work Titans. We have business Thawne: You go do that "speeds off" Category:The4everreival Category:Transcripts Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Season 2 Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe